Bang Bang, At The Beginning With You
by frndshiponfire
Summary: When Sasuke sees his blond singing to Sakura...his emotions get mixed up in the wonderous song that is being sung. Sasunaru yaoi


**HIYA! I tried a new spin on things! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, "At the Beginning", or "Bang bang(my baby shot me down)" they all are owned by their proper owners. This is completely fan-made.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Bang bang, At The Beginning With You**

There was many reasons why someone as cold hearted, misunderstood, and quiet could have finally snapped. But the particular cold hearted, misunderstood, and quiet person we're are talking about is the renowned Sasuke Uchiha. To be quite honest, no one was very capable of making the raven snap, but Naruto Uzumaki was not 'no one.' He has been Sasuke's best friend for as long as they could open their eyes.

Many people would heed the advice to stay silent and back away slowly from the Uchiha once they found that he was glaring at the ground, in an attempt to make it disappear from where it was permanently placed. But once again, Naruto was not 'many people,' he was the SOMEONE who would go to any length to make the raven happy.

Little did many people know, the raven could show an emotion other than anger. One of the most common emotions was love. The Uchiha never did understand why he fell in love with his hyperactive best friend, but his best guess was because they fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. Said hyperactive blond made it clear that he was content to be in love with the raven, which puzzled many people. The two were complete opposites in everything. They hardly ever agreed on anything, and if they did somehow, magically agree, you'd think that someone had gave them both a drug so powerful that even the biggest drug dealer in the world would be afraid to handle.

But one of the many few things they agreed on was their musical opinions.

Sasuke was most commonly found silent, but when with Naruto, he would open himself up so that only Naruto could peer inside of the ravens true intentions. One thing that Naruto knew, was that Sasuke loved to listen to his singing.

After having all that said, you'd wonder why the raven was in a foul mood.

Simple reason, Naruto was quietly singing to someone other than Sasuke.

To none other than Sakura. She appeared to be absorbed in the blonds lyrics, so much that she was silently crying. Naruto, having noticed that she was crying, had smiled softly and wiped away her tears.

Sasuke quietly wandered closer to the two and listened to what was being sung...

"I was five and he was six

We rode horses made of sticks

He wore black and I wore white

He would always win the fight"

Sasuke quietly remembered that this was one of the songs that made the blond remember unpleasant times.

"Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down"

The blond appeared to be crying while smiling and singing to the pink haired girl. His tears made Sasuke want to hold him and tell him it was alright. But the blond continued his song, seeming to be persistent on finishing this memorable song.

"Seasons came and changed the time

When I grew up, I called him mine

He would always laugh and say

'Remember when we used to play'"

After that verse was said, Sasuke remembered when he would secretly sneak off from the manor and visit the blond, who would always wait for his companion. But was too afraid to try to go to the Uchiha manor and see if Sasuke was allowed out, because the ravens father would yell at him for wondering such a thing.

"Bang bang, I shot you down

Bang bang, you hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down"

Sasuke remembered when they fought about the ravens unfaithfulness to their friendship and left Naruto behind. When he saw the blonds tears and thought that he was happy that he was the only one to see them, because he knew that he made those tears fall.

"Music played, and people sang

Just for me, the church bells rang"

When Naruto sung those words, Sasuke remembered when the blond sat in the hospital from being badly wounded by the raven, after that fateful argument.

"Now he's gone, I don't know why

And till this day, I sometimes cry

He didn't even say goodbye

He didn't take the time to lie"

Sasuke remembered when the blond cried when he saw Sasuke and couldn't look at him because he didn't want the raven to notice that he was harmed from his betrayal. That the Uchiha thought he didn't owe the blond an explanation for leaving.

"Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down..."

As the song came to a close, Sakura smiled and thanked Naruto in a hushed voice. He nodded in response, and murmured his reply.

When Naruto turned in Sasuke's direction he noticed that the raven looked very upset and his eyes grew two sizes too big. Then Sasuke motioned the blond over to him, hesitantly the blond complied and walk over to him and stood in front of him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his angel tightly and hissed, "Why did you sing to her?!"

The blond became very still, then he nodded and responded, "She asked me to sing her a song that would be sad and memory filled."

That caught the ravens attention, "Why?"

"Because apparently, her and Lees child didn't make it."

"Oh, I thought you were singing to her instead of me."

"I would never, I was just trying to give her something that she wanted," the blond wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Good, now will u sing me a sweet, love filled song?"

"Sure, I would love to," the blond responded and started a song that could warm the ravens heart any day.

"We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming

What we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing with you

At the beginning with you..."

**So...what did you all think? I tried for something that I have never done before. I wanted to show true emotion from Sasuke's POV. Please comment and tell me what you truly thought about this.**

**THANKIES!! :D**

**~frndshiponfire**


End file.
